Scarlet
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Scarlet, Frieza's daughter, goes to Earth and informs Goku and the gang about a little secret. After she is through talking something happens to her. Who did this? (Gargoyles cross-over)


*This was written by Tituba Parris. All credit goes to her

Scarlet

Goten slammed Trunks into a wall of granite, and laughed at his expression. "Sheesh Trunks!" Goten teased. "You look as if I hurt you or something..."

"WHAT?!" Trunks came back smiling like his father, talking with a dramatic flair. "Never you poor dope! I am prince of the Saiyajin! I will never be defeated by a weakling such as your self!"

This was their favorite game! Since neither of the boys had anything to do ever since the world was in peace for so many years, they played good guy - bad guy. Their family members would worry about them quit a bit, but Goku and Vegeta thought of it as normal. Of course Chi Chi and Bulma would never agree to that!

Goten threw an awesome Kame - hama - ha at Trunks and laughed. "Take that villain!"

"I'll never -"

"Boys!" It was Bulma. "You two stop fighting and get in here! Super is ready now!"

Hearing the news their stomachs growled in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. "Until next time you evil scoundrel!" Goten laughed.

"Until next time you feeble minded fool." Trunks quipped, when he sank his teeth into a roll he took it seriously.

"I think your mama is calling you!" Goten rolled around in mid-air. "Let's go Trunks, I'm starving."

"Yeah I -" Trunks stopped mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Goten frowned suddenly at his friend.

Trunks shook his head. "Ah, nothing. It was nothing... I thought I felt something odd there for a moment."

"Don't scare me like that." Goten let out his breath that he had been holding. "Let's leave, you've given me the creeps."

* * *

A small figure over looked the Capsule Corporation on a nearby structure. It wore only a red cape, while a slender, white tail protruded from the back, undulating every so often. Pretty black lips twisted into a semblance of a grin, while red pupils with pinkish irises looked upon the two young fighters. "Poor silly things." The soft voice feminine said. It watched the two go in, one of them seemed to hesitate but only for a moment. "Good-bye little prince... I hope you have a nice meal." Lightning flashed and the tailed figure was gone.

* * *

"You know Trunks, there might have been something to what you felt earlier." Goten said from his bedroll on the floor.

"I do too. Why would I feel another presence unless there was one?" Trunks rubbed his chin contemplatively. He flipped onto his stomach and looked over the edge of his bed.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Goten said with a grin.

"What do you suggest?"

"I think we should talk to Gohan about it. Remember? He knows Piccolo and he seems to always know when the Earth is in Danger."

"Yes! Some action at last!" Trunks grind back at his friend. "I think we should go now... if there is a threat we should know about it immediately."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like it's too late or anything, if we catch him really soon he might not have gone to bed yet." Goten agreed.

"Let's go."

* * *

Piccolo was ahead of them. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" The figure seemed lifeless except for the constant movement of it's tail. TAIL?! "Freeza!" Piccolo's eyes grew wider than saucers. "B-but how?!"

* * *

Gohan sprang up immediately. "Gohan?! Where are you going?" Videl asked as her husband jumped out bed.

"Piccolo! He's in trouble!" Gohan threw on his cloths and flew out the door in record time. He had heard Piccolo through their psychic bond. "That bastard Freeza!" Piccolo had better not be hurt or he knew a lizard that would be in a world of hurt! He felt someone's ki rising, it nearly shook him. "C'mon dad! You better have felt that too!!" His father would come, and he would show Freeza his place.

* * *

"Foolish Namek..." The cape's hood was pushed away from the face to reveal who the person behind all this was.

"You're not Freeza!" Piccolo sighed in relief, although he didn't know why. This one was more powerful that Freeza ever was.

Indeed it wasn't Freeza, but she looked damned close! Same pretty face, only her body was different, it didn't have all the hard muscles Freeza had. The last detail was the hair. The black, curled ringlets that flowed down her back was secured by a small leather cord. "You idiot! You stand there and stare?! I could harm you so easily... but I won't. I'm not interested in you." She grinned evilly. "Only in your little friends. Where are the Saiyajin now a'days, hmm? I already located Vegeta, but I'm having some difficulty with your... Goku."

"I would never tell little lizard girl."

"Well Green Man... I guess I'll have to force it out of you then." Her face became mean, but that didn't seem to make it any less pretty. "I should have known-" Caught unaware, Goku had managed to give her a quick shot to the face, with his feet. Vegeta following in close behind him, along with the rest of the Super Saiyajin.

After Goku was finished he realized what he had done. "Oh my God! It wasn't Freeza! It was just a little girl!" Goku was overwhelmed with guilt. "Here, let me help you." He reached out his hand to the fallen girl only to have his hand slapped away.

"You!" She snarled.

"I'm sorry! Really!" Goku held up his hands.

She recovered and smiled triumphantly. "I may not be Freeza, but it doesn't mean that you should be any less afraid!"

"Who are you?" Goku inquired. "Freeza's sister?"

"Humph! I don't think I'm that old. I am his daughter." She placed her hand over her heart importantly.

"Oh really?" Goku powered up to Super Saiyajin to intimidate her. "What do you want then?"

"Oh, must we be so violent?" She asked, feigning fatigue. "I only want to let you in on something."

"Yeah right." Goku frowned in obvious distrust. "And what is that?"

"Well, my darling Saiyajin..." She grinned. "My father has bid me to come to Earth and tell you that he is once again alive."

"FREEZA?!" Everyone shouted.

"But how?" Goku nearly did a nose dive.

"Quit easily." She said with a carefree light. "Do you think that there are two sets of Dragon Balls?" She shook her head. "Remember the black star Dragon balls? Well my grandfather used them to bring back my father. Quit ingenious of him don't you think?"

Goku seemed puzzled. "But that is impossible! After a year no one can be revived with the balls." He frowned. "And if Freeza was wished back within a year of his death, why hasn't he come here to challenge us?"

"My, aren't we just full of questions?" Scarlet grinned, tapping her arms lightly with her fingers. "The reason he didn't come back here is because my grandfather was frightened. In fact, I was the reason none of my family members ever came back here... until now."

"What did you have to do with it?" Goku couldn't believe that Freeza would send his own child alone to Earth to fight nearly half a dozen Super Saiyajin. Oh course Freeza would... he was insane!

"My father had no children until I. My grandfather couldn't stand the fact that if Freeza died so would his legacy... so here I am. It took my grandfather years to find a suitable wife for my father, but after I was born, my mother died." She almost seemed sad for a moment, but quickly shoved the look on her face away. "He never found another wife and I am now the only heir to my father's throne."

"That explains everything." Goku let out his breath. "Now that you are done yakking I suppose you will want to fight now?"

"Fight? Who said anything about a fight?" Scarlet seemed surprised by his question. "I do not wish to fight you."

Goku went out of Super Saiyajin. "What?"

"Goku it's a trick!" Piccolo shouted.

Every one looked at Scarlet, waiting for her to attack but it never came. "Why are you looking at me that way?" She flipped her hair away from her face. "I told you that I didn't want to fight with you... I'm not that stupid." They all relaxed.

"So that was it? Just a message?" Goku shook his head, once more baffled.

"Oh yes, my father said that he will be attacking Earth soon. Did I forget to mention that? Oops! Silly me!"

"What?!" Piccolo was waiting for Goku to do something but he never did.

Not even believing himself that he stayed quiet through this whole episode, Vegeta exploded. "Why you little lizard clown! You dare come here and threaten us?!" He started to power up.

"Vegeta! She's only a little girl!" Goku shouted.

"She's an evil little girl!" Vegeta defended, continuing to power himself up, he went Super Saiyajin. "She'll just go tell Freeza to come here."

"Actually," Scarlet broke in. "He'll come here whether I return or not." She sighed. "I'm not to crazy about the idea myself, but it was my father's decision."

"Ah, so you didn't want to come here either?" Vegeta laughed.

"What are you talking about monkey boy?" Scarlet sneered. "I don't want him to come here. I don't want my daddy- father to get hurt." She amended. "You better not kill him." She informed every one. "I'll be on my way now."

"Your not going anywhere!" Vegeta screamed. He launched himself at the short girl, frightening her.

"Yikes!" She dodged Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed. "Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything!"

"She'll grow up someday!" Vegeta yelled back. "You idiot! She's Freeza's child... she will kill us!"

"It seems you have more confidence in my power than I do." Scarlet laughed. "Excuse me."

"I Don -" Vegeta was about to go after her again, that was until Goku grabbed him and pulled him back.

"No Vegeta... let her go. If she comes back later than we will deal with her then."

"You are such a fool Kakarot... good doesn't always prevail you know!" Vegeta snarled.

Goku smiled. "Evil might win sometimes Vegeta... but in the end, the bad people always get what coming to them."

"Yeah I guess so." Vegeta sighed, powering down. When he looked around he realized that Freeza's brat was no where to be found, but he was sure that they would see here again. Unknown to every body else... Goten was missing too!

* * *

"Sheesh! Try and give someone a warning and they flip out on you. Humph! Silly things."

"Why are you like that?" Came an unknown voice.

"W - Who are you?" Scarlet became startled, she had no idea someone had been following her. Then it terrified her to know that a Saiyajin had been doing it. Her father warned her about them... they were tricky. They would hide there power, making you think you've won until the last second, then boom! You were dead! She had to stay on guard.

"No. I'm not going to hurt you." Goten told her as if reading her thoughts. "Why do you think of me that way?"

"What way?" Maybe he wouldn't hurt her...

"You seem to despise me. What have I done to you?"

"I don't."

This took Goten aback. "What?"

"I don't hate you, or your race for that matter." She sighed. "My father just dislikes you. He is afraid, and I know it." Scarlet shook her head. "I just can't go against what he says... he is my father and I love him. I want him to be proud of me."

"So you make him proud by acting like a bitch?"

"It's not like that."

"But you do."

"I guess I like being a bitch... so sue me. I haven't ever really hurt anybody before... I might have scared the hell out of them, but never hurt or killed. My father never saw fit for me to do such things I guess."

"Sounds to me like you might be nicer than you portray yourself, you have the capacity to love."

"Oh, but that's not tru -"

"It is." Goten said. "You just don't know it yet, but when you do. You can talk with us."

"I will not abandon my father in his time of need." Scarlet frowned, not liking this conversation one little bit. Did she have goodness in her heart? Probably not. She didn't love anybody! Well, she loved her father at least.

"Maybe not, but I still think you are different than all the others." Goten smiled, in the same stupid looking way his father did. Scarlet wanted to laugh but she composed herself at the last moment. "I must leave now."

"I know." He sighed, as if he regretted her leaving.

Scarlet didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing but she wanted to give him something to remember him by. "Take this." She reached around her neck and pulled off her red scarf. "You can remember me with this."

"I think I will remember you any ways." Goten said with a chuckle, taking the scarf in hand. "Your too weird to forget."

"I'll take that as a compliment... Saiyajin dog."

"It was... Lizard - baka." Goten winked at her, and turned to leave. "I'll see you later."

"Good bye." Scarlet waved at his back. After he left she felt cold, then blackness enveloped her. She fell to the ground before she even knew what hit her.

* * *

Else where...

"I don't like this... Why hasn't she called?!"

"Freeza... I do believe that you are working yourself into a frenzy." His father said with a bit of amusement. "Have you no faith in your daughter?"

"I do, but I don't trust those monkeys!" Freeza said, tightening his fist. "They better not hurt her. I'm leaving to make sure she is okay."

"I don't think anything -"

"No!" Freeza shouted.

"What?" Kind Cold looked at his son in total amazement.

"She's gone!" Freeza screamed at the top of his lungs. "I felt it... no! Damn monkeys! I only sent her with a message... I did not plan on them extinguishing her!"

"Now Freeza... you are jumping to conclusions!" King Cold warned. "Why don't you calm down and think this through.

"I'm leaving."

"Son... please don't die this time."

"I don't plan on it." Freeza said with a confidence that he didn't feel.

"Freeza now promise me!" King Cold said firmly. "If you can't find Scarlet you will come back here without fighting those... things! I don't want any of my sons to come to harm." "Bu t-"

"Promise!"

"I promise! God!"

"That's better." Kind Cold looked at his son directly in his eyes. "Because if you disobey me... next time I won't find you and turn you into a cyborg. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Freeza nodded. This sucked! But he would have to follow his father's order anyway. Even if he did live through the battle with all those Saiyajin he would have to face his father's wrath. Please be alive Scarlet! I'll come to save you!

* * *

"Who do you think did this?" Goku asked. He looked around at everybody's faces. "Who did this?!!" He screamed pointing at Scarlet's lifeless body. "Vegeta if you..."

"I didn't hurt the brat!" Vegeta yelled in his friend's face. "I wanted to but so help me I didn't!"

"How did this happen? If Freeza finds out... he'll come here for sure!" Goku fretted. "We can't have him here, he'll just mess things up!"

"Well duh!" Vegeta snorted. "So what are we going to do with 'it?'" He prodded the body with his foot.

"Don't do that." Goku nudged him away. "It's not nice to do that. She was so young..." He half sobbed.

"What are you getting all emotional about?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Use sense Kakarot... she was evil and we both know it!"

"She was just a baby Vegeta. How can you say that?" Goku looked down at her. "Just imagine how you would feel if Trunks was kill -"

"Shut up! There is a big difference between my son and this wench. He didn't kill people for a living like I did when I was little. I say she got what was coming to her. It's better this way Kakarot... think of all the people that were saved by her dying? If she were to have stayed alive, she would no doubt have killed many."

"I see what you mean Vegeta... but she was still just a young one. My heart won't let me hate her, I can't think like you do."

"I know." Vegeta nodded.

"Maybe if we could have trained her ourselves... maybe she could have been good."

"I think she was a good person." Goten piped up. Every one's head turned to him. He nodded. "I had the pleasure of talking with her before she died."

"Really?" Goku's eyes widened.

"Yes." Goten sighed. "We were talking about this and that... and... I think she wanted what was best for every one. I don't think she really had that much evil in her at all."

"Wow Goten." Trunks said, scratching his head. "You make friends with the strangest people."

"She gave me this." Goten showed every one his new bandanna. He wore it across his forehead.

"Is it made of silk?" Trunks asked.

"Who cares?!" Vegeta scoffed.

"I do!" Trunks shouted back.

"Wait a second!" Goku's voice rang out. "Who could do this? I mean... she doesn't have a scratch on her!" Every one seemed to finally notice. The only indicator that something out of the ordinary happened to her was this almost shadow across the top half of her face. It was a grayish color with a jagged edge. "It had to have done it quick."

"I'll say!" Goten said, shaking his head in disgust. "And probably got her from behind too! This is where I left her... and she was standing in the same direction that she is facing."

"Interesting." Goku didn't know what to make of it. (As usual.)

"Well are we going to stand around all day or are we going to have to find out what ate her soul the hard way?"

"That's it!" Goku smiled gleefully.

"What's it?" Vegeta knew this was going to be stupid.

"That's what that things does.... It must eat souls or something! I read something similar in a comic book once!"

"Hello Earth to Kakarot!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "This is real life here! (^_^) Not some comic book!"

"But it would explain all of this!" Goku defended. "How else could someone like her be defeated with out at least making some kind of mark on her?"

"She does have a mark on her." Vegeta smiled.

"Don't get smart with me now Vegeta! This is serious!"

"Words of wisdom? Oh wise one?"

"So you weren't the ones who killed my child?" A voice came from above.

"FREEZA?!" They all said in unison.

"Yes it's me, but don't worry, I'm not here for you... anymore." Freeza landed near his daughter and looked down at her crumpled body. He took a shuddering breath before he continued. "Leave me."

"What?" None could believe their ears.

"LEAVE!!!" Freeza exploded. Every one decided to follow the command. Neither of them wanted Freeza to do anything to Earth. One by one they filed away. 

Goku glanced back, being the last one in line. He saw Freeza fall to his knees next to his daughter. He gathered her in his arms, his shoulders made shuddering movements. He didn't want to see anymore. He knew what he was going through. He thought Freeza had a heart after all. Maybe Freeza didn't care for anything else and was a complete jerk, but he didn't deserve to loose his child. No one did. Goku turned back to the well worn path, some where along the line he heard an animalistic wail of anger and pain. He never looked back. He didn't have too.

* * *

"Oh... why? You were such a good little girl. Y - You never did anything, it was only me." Freeza bit his lip. "I - I wish that those monkeys did do something to you... at least then I would have someone to blame, but I don't." He took a capsule out of his arm band, clicked it, threw it down, to reveal only a small red backpack. He picked it up and showed it to Scarlet as if she were still alive. "You don't know what this is do you? This is all of the memories I have of you. Look, I have all your pictures you drew me, and you thought I threw them away." He said with mild humor. "I even have one of your dresses." He looked through the pack a little more and found a book. "I even wrote poetry about you. My father caught me once and thought I had gone completely mad." He chuckled, thumbing through the book. "Now I guess none of this matters." He closed the book, placing it back inside the red sack. "What good is all the riches in the universe if you are not their to enjoy them with me?" Freeza frowned. "I didn't think anybody could break through my shell, but you have done it without effort it seems." He patted her hand. "My little girl." His face contorted for a moment, until he smoothed it out.

Freeza took the sack and pushed it under her head. He placed her on her side and had her hands curled underneath her head. After he was finished she looked as if she had came to the woods and decided to lie down and take a nap. "Good bye my little darling." He went to find his spaceship. He looked back only once, and smiled, he would remember her that way, as if she was just sleeping and he would see her again one day.

* * *

A darkness descended upon the Son House... watching, and waiting for the first one to leave.

Inside...

"What are we going to do?" Goku tapped his foot. "Not only now do we have some 'thing' loose that wants to eat our souls... but we have Freeza as well to contend with."

"I say we ignore Freeza for now." Piccolo informed. "Look, he's probably too wrapped up in his daughter's death to bug us right now."

"True." Goku shook his head up and down.

"If you think a little thing like death is going to stop one of the members of the Cold household you have another thing coming." Vegeta said with a smirk. "You don't know Freeza like I do. He'll probably brush it off, get angry and some how blame us for everything."

"Vegeta... he seemed kind of upset." Goku reasoned. "I don't think he'll try anything. He is probably to sad to fight."

"Humph! I'll bet you a thousand bucks he'll come here stomping and screaming that we did all this and we were just trying to trick him."

"A thousand for every one, or just for Goku?" Krilin asked.

"Only him you idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Besides! It was only a figure of speech!" He rubbed his chin. "Even though it would be a good bet! There's no way I could loose!"

"Well I don't think that he will do anything... so there!" Goku said childishly. "We are wasting time on all this... now with Freeza out of the picture we should think about what is going around eating people."

"Cell maybe." Trunks suggested.

"No." Goku drummed his fingers across the table. "Cell would have absorbed her body as well."

"Maybe another Saiyajin!" Gohan said. "They hated Freeza for what he did to their race! Maybe whoever it was thought Scarlet was Freeza and killed her!"

"That's possible." Piccolo said, folding his green arms. "That's the only thing I could think of."

"They are right." Goten nodded. "Just because Freeza is one of our old bad guys doesn't mean that this threat is old too! It could be a new bad guy! This is soooo cool!" He got excited. "Hey Trunks! We finally have an enemy!"

"Yeah... it was getting pretty boring there for a while." Trunks nodded.

"What are you two talking about?!" Krilin asked, flustered. "This isn't a good thing! This is an immensely 'bad' thing!" He shivered. "We have a dude out there that could suck out our souls before we even knew it." Krilin started trembling even more. "AND Freeza is here! What if he gets really angry?! No matter what happens... we don't know how strong he has gotten! Remember? He has been alive all these years he must have gotten stronger since then."

"True," Goku nodded. "But I still don't think we should be focusing on him right now."

A shriek could be heard from outside. Everyone gave each other a quick glance and ran out the door, expecting Freeza to be the cause. Goku spotted ChiChi looking out into the distance. She gave him a horrified look and looked back to the sky.

"Chi Chi?" Goku's brows raised.

"I - I saw Freeza flying off!" She trilled. "What is that monster doing here?! What?!" She panicked. "I saw him stop for a moment and he looked directly at me!"

"Did he say anything?" Goku questioned.

"NO! But he looked at me and left!"

"Big deal." Vegeta laughed. "Your lucky he didn't blow you to bits."

"Vegeta... please shut up." Goku didn't even want to think about it. "Chi Chi? Did you see anything else?"

"No Goku." Chi Chi shook her head.

"Maybe it was nothing." Piccolo said. "Scarlet's dying might have been from natural causes... or a disease!"

"That's true." Gohan spoke. "I think we would have seen something be now... heard something."

"He's right." Goten agreed. "Just because she was strong doesn't mean that she had to have been killed by something."

"But if that's true then we could have the same disease she did." Trunks pointed out. "We all were near her when this happened... and Goten! You touched her didn't you?"

"Even if it was a disease it doesn't mean it's contagious!" Piccolo said to all the worried faces. "It was sudden, right? If it was contagious than we would have died quickly too."

"Maybe we should quarantine ourselves just in case." Gohan suggested, the emotion seemed to drain away from Gohan's face. He fell forward in a heap.

Goku held out his hand. "Gohan no!"

"Hm hm hm." A little laugh could be heard.

"Who are you?!" Goku screamed.

"Oh... no one in particular. I must say, that little lizard girl was quit a treat, but your son was much better than I could even have imagined! I was following that other one you call 'Freeza' but I was pleasantly alerted to your whereabouts when this nice lady here screamed." It laughed again.

"Show yourself you coward!" Vegeta snarled.

"Alright... if it means that much to you!" Smoke seemed to gush out of no where.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Vegeta groaned in annoyance. "Why do all the bad guys have to make a flashy entrance?!"

After the smoke cleared a large figure with long silver hair was choking on the smoke. "Man! I gotta (cough) get that fixed!" When he looked up every one could see his blue skin and red battle armor half of his body was made up of machinery, he had a long blue tail whipping behind him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cold Stone!"

"Yeah and I'm the president of the United States." Vegeta laughed.

"Mr. President I'm here to -!" His face went suddenly dark. "Where am I?" He put his hands together as if in prayer. Cold Stone looked around him cautiously.

"What is up with this guy?!" Piccolo shook his head. "He's nuts!"

"You got that right!" Goku agreed.

Cold Stone's face went dark for a moment, he shuddered. "Ah, now that I got her out of the way I can do what I do best!"

"And that is?"

"Suck your souls out... you see... when I was brought back into the world I was made like this... I share this body with two other souls, but mine has drastically weakened. I can't keep this up much longer. I have been fighting my brother and sister for control of this body for too long and I need aid. If I am to get rid of my brother then I will need more soul energy."

"Well you can't have Gohan's life, or anybody else's!" Goku shouted defiantly. "I'll take him back from you!"

"Go a head and try... you'll most certainly loose... and as you are lying, bleeding on the ground I'll take you as well!" Cold Stone shuddered violently. "Listen to me!" Came another voice. "We can help you get your son's life back!"

"This is madness!" Piccolo shouted.

"You can't destroy this body without destroying your son so listen. I don't have much time to be in control. My evil brother has got to be stopped... only when you destroy him can all the souls be returned!"

"But how can we defeat him? Your body is a weak one, one blast and you're toast." Vegeta asked.

"One must come into our body and defeat him there... only then can you have your son back. Remember-" Cold Stone's body shuddered, and he went on more quickly. "You can't let him touch your head or face with his hands... you must hurt him enough to s - him and then you can enter, don't destroy this body... Ahhhh!!!!" He screamed. "Ah, now that my foolish brother is our of the way..."

"Some brother you are... causing so much suffering." All Goku had to do was punch the scrap heap and it was down for the count. "Now... how are we supposed to get in there?"

"Use telepathy!" Piccolo suggested. "It's the only way. Hurry, you don't know how much time you have to save Gohan."

Goku sat nest to the machine called Cold Stone, he closed his eyes to concentrate. He was taken to a bridge outside out a castle. "Oh man! Where am I?!"

* * *

In space somewhere far far away...

"Son... you'll just make yourself sick." King Cold chastised. "You have to eat something." When Freeza didn't respond, he turned to Koola. "He's your brother! Do something!"

Koola looked down at his stricken brother. "Freeza... talk to me. You know you've always have been able to tell me things." He looked at his father, silently asking him to leave. King Cold nodded and was gone.

"It's like..." Freeza started. "It's like she isn't dead. It's like she is coming home to me... like she is on a trip or something. I know better, but that's how it feels."

"I know... it must be hard."

"Koola?"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I can stand this any longer... all this pain. I want you to do something for me." Freeza held his hand over his chest.

"I will not kill you!" Koola's eyes grew big at the very thought.

"No! Nothing like that!" Freeza yelled. "I want you to go to Earth and bring her body here... I want you to give her a proper burial."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Why can't I?" Freeza said the words wistfully. "Because I cannot!" He choked. "I can't stand the sight of her like that! My daughter! Cut down without even a scratch on her! Dead! She died without any hope of defending herself!" Freeza sighed. "Maybe... maybe it would have been easier on me if I knew she went down fighting... at least I would know she tried... but she didn't have a prayer."

"I think you have been this way no mater what happened." Koola reasoned. "But I will do as you wish... I will set out to Earth in three days... father is having me do something or I would have set out sooner."

"Thank you." Freeza's smile that he pasted on his face for his family's benefit was erased the moment his brother stepped out of the room.

* * *

Back in Cyberspace...

"Ah, so you have come to help us?" Goku turned to see two figures. One looked like the machine's body... the other was female, had brownish skin and blond hair, horn protruded out of her forehead and curled back behind her head. Both wore primitive looking garb, almost making them look like they came out of the dark ages. Oddly enough, they reminded him of Freeza with their manner and speech.

The female spoke. "We do not have much time. We have to get rid of our evil brother or it will be too late to save any of your friends."

"She is right."

"What are your names?" Goku asked.

The two looked at each other and smiled. "We don't have names." They both answered.

The ground started to shake. "How do you tell each other apart?"

"We look different." The female replied. "Look, we don't have time for this..." Her brown eyes went wide. "There he is!"

Goku looked above him to see a towering figure. "My gosh! That's him? He looks nothing like you!"

"He's not our real brother!" The male said. "He is our rookery brother." He took Goku by the hand. "Look, I know that you can get rid of him easily. Time is of the essence, your son is fading fast."

"That's right! We can bring him back... can't we?" Goku looked at the huge dark-skinned monster, it's long black hair waving behind him.

"Ah, I see you have come here to challenge me. You fool! You can't win! This is my realm my world!"

"Hah brother, good one!" The male laughed. "But you'll have to do better than to fling taunts at us!"

"That's right!" The female spoke up, sneering. "You are so weak that you must steal the lives of children to keep you sustained."

"Hello my love... I'm sure once I have shown my superiority over them that you will gladly come to me."

"I will never!" She shouted.

"Have it your way... but you will soon change your mind!" He threatened through clenched teeth.

"We have to get him sealed up... somewhere he can't hurt anyone ever again!" The blue male Gargoyle said. "But how can we?"

"Kame Hame Ha!" Goku through his huge energy wave at the monster, but there was no avail. It stood there with its arm outstretched seeming to absorb the energy.

"Thank you... that was quit refreshing."

"Give me back my son!"

"Humph! You actually believe that your mindless plea will sway me! Die insect!" He tried using his massive tail to hammer Goku out of the way, but Goku was to quick for him.

"Take this!" Goku unleashed a huge dome of energy around the evil tyrant.

"No!!!" The evil one soon kicked on the walls, realizing the energy ball was shrinking! That meant that he would have to follow suit if he wanted to live. His body shrank in size until it was his normal form. Goku was making it smaller however. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to squeeze Gohan out of you!"

"You fool! I'll kill you for this!"

"My love let us help him get his son back." The female gargoyle pleaded to her mate.

"Anything for you." The two of them glided over to their evil rookery brother. "Let the young one go!"

"No!" He said, desperately trying to not be overwhelmed by this unknown attack. "My love help me!"

"I am not 'your love!'" The female screamed.

"How do I get Gohan out?" Goku asked, not knowing what to do with the villain.

"Your doing find my friend." The male said, as he spoke souls started to be squeezed out of his brother's pores. "Keep it up! There are all getting free!"

Goku screamed, finding it hard to concentrate on the matter at hand. Someone in the real world was touching him. No! No! I must concentrate! I can't let this evil keep Gohan or anybody else! A bright flash of light erupted and Goku was taken out of generated world. "No Gohan!"

"I'm here dad." Gohan patted his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I should ask how you are!" Goku laughed hugging his son. "Are you alright my son?"

"Couldn't be better!" Gohan said hugging his father back.

Cold Stone got up slowly. Every one looked at him skeptically until he said. "Thank you for helping us."

"Your welcome." Goku gave him a thumbs up. "What will you do now?"

"Even though you have weakened him... my brother lives on."

"What?!" Goku shouted. "After all that?"

"Just listen..." Cold Stone said with a smile. "By helping us, you have erased the program that allowed him to steal souls." He frowned. "But he is still a threat to my mate and myself. We will do our best to be rid of him, but we will not be able to come back and hurt you or anyone else. I can promise you that."

"Will we ever see you again?" Goku asked, Vegeta swatted him in the back of the head for asking such a stupid thing.

"No. I will burden you no longer." Jets on Cold Stones feet started to fire up. "Good bye my friends... and thank you Goku for your help."

"No prob!" And Cold stone was gone.

"Oh no!" Krilin in the distance could be heard. "Freeza is back!"

"What?!" Goku jumped up and ran over to his friends startled voice. He nearly laughed when he saw a quit sleepy looking Scarlet walking towards them.


End file.
